Sailor ranma 34
by Timdraco
Summary: REWRITE COMING SOON as of 12/30/09 My first fic! a ranma sailormoon crossover fic! not the best but hey im working on it. abandoned


Sailor Ranma 3/4

By: Timdraco

I own all of the fanfics in the world!!!!!!

Sorry my therapist tells me to let the voices in my head have there say or I will go crazy. Or crazier then i am now. hmm did u know common sense is a oxymoron? I must make a bumper sticker and gain riches!

Prologue:

As a great battle rages during the rule of the silver moon kingdom, many battles where fought and many combat units deployed. The most famous of these great warriors was the bravo company of the silver knights. There commander was a fierce red headed women who's origins were lost in history. These are the events leading up to the fall of the silver moon kingdom as where recorded in the historical silver moon database.

"Commander!" A radio operator yelled, "The enemy's foot youma and there commander are attacking sector 5!"  
"Good, there heading right into the Queen's trap, we will send the 5th and 6th platoons to reinforce the 3rd and 1st already defending that position. Tell the platoon commanders to open fire with the artillery and the soldiers to bunker down till the arty fire is done, if u need to contact me, i will be leading from the front."  
As the battle began, many soldiers had a morale boost as they watched there commander take charge and fight in the front lines of battle. Many youma died to her fierce attacks and massive skill. The soldiers knew that as long as the commander fought with them they would win. After a fierce battle where the many enemy youma where destroyed thanks to mass artillery fire and many small skirmishes the enemy commander finally called for a retreat.

Later after the battle clean up, and sending the wounded to the mage healers, the commander was then ordered to report to the moon palace to give a report of her company's status and followup reports on the wounded. There was also several dispatches that needed to be responded to as well as reports to file to headquarters. Several days later, with her reports filed and many of her wounded healed, the commander left for the moon.

As her command ships shuttle landed on the moon near the palace, the commander felt that it was good to be home. As she walked into the waiting area of the palace, a young girl in a gown ran into her. With a startled ouch the young girl fell to the floor.  
"Princess Serenity!! The commander exclaimed, Are you ok? If your hurt i can call a medic and i don't think your guards are happy when u run off, they are there to protect u from assassins and such."  
"I am fine" exclaimed the princess, "just a little bruised. Im sorry for running into you. And i know about the guards but i hate being treated like a little kid! They follow me around and don't let me have any fun at all! I wish i could lead soldiers like u do. Oh, The Queen wants to see you about your wedding plans."  
"Princess, what are you talking about" exclaimed the commander,  
"i am not getting married!"  
"I think thats what she meant about wedding plans. Bye!"  
Yelled the young princess serenity, as the only living princess of the moon she knew all about weddings and how her mother loved to surprise the ones she thought worthy. As the young princess ran off with her guards following closely behind, the commander looked amused. Kids, it's going to be one of those days i think. The commander thought. The kind of day you knew something bad was being foreshadowed.

As she entered into the throne room she noticed several of the kingdoms army generals and admirals where smirking at her. The commander then knew that she was in deep and sinking fast, as a chill went up her spine when she noticed the Queen sitting on her throne with a happy smile on her face, and even the ice princess herself, the guardian of the time gates princess Pluto looking at her with pity. She wished she could just go right back to the battlefield, at least there where no politics! If she only knew that the princess Pluto had already known what she was thinking and agreed she would have ran as fast and far as she could.

Hmm much foreshadowing methinks. Chaos must be coming soon!

Well as the rewrite goes i need a good beta and some reviews to let me know how im doing. This is a vastly different prologue then the original and i killed the omake. Don't worry though the twisted omakes will make a return in chapter 1!

Signing off! Timdraco


End file.
